


Family Inclusion

by Team_Cap



Series: RuSa fanfictions [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Family, Franticshipping - Freeform, One-Shot, Other, at least it's a 3 part one-shot, basically ruby and sapphire as parents, mini-series, ルサ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Things suddenly changed when Ruru and Kiruru had an egg.A three-part mini-series about a baby Ralts’ adventures with Ruby and Sapphire.





	1. New Member of the Crew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irokonn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=irokonn).



> So this is something I've been holding in my drafts for a while. It's a 3-part mini-series one-shot about...well, this, haha. This is all iro's idea so I take no credit. Well, only the story but this is mostly iro's headcanon and I just turned it into a fic, so yeah.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

* * *

It all started with a good news.

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Oh, my  _word_!" an old man exclaimed. Shock and happiness were written all over his face. "Your Gardevoir and your Gallade were getting along  _so_ well that I found something incredible under their nests!"

Ruby blinked his eyes at that. He took a glance at Sapphire, who seemed to be curious about what the old man would say. He squeezed her hand. He had a hunch that it was something related to—

"Your Pokemon had an egg!"

The Charmer took a deep breath, nibbling his lower lip. He knew it. He did notice that there was  _also_  something going on between Ruru and Kiruru. He didn't expect that they would start a family  _this_  early, though.

He released the breath he was holding and turned to look at his girlfriend. A smile lit up on his face when he saw her eyes glistened with excitement.

"Really, sir?" Sapphire asked with her hands clasped together.

The old man nodded and smiled. "Yes, my dear. Would you two keep the egg or are you going to let us raise it?"

"We'll take Kiruru junior!" Sapphire declared without hesitation and threw her arms in the air.

The old man laughed. "Alright, give me a moment."

"Thank ya so much, sir!" Sapphire smiled at the old man and turned to look at Ruby. The sparkles in her eyes continued to dawdle. "Ain't this wonderful? Ruru and Kiruru are parents now!" she exclaimed, her tone was full of excitement for the baby Pokemon's future.

Ruby smiled and held both of her hands, squeezing it. He never told Sapphire about this, but he knew she was smart enough to figure it out. "It turns out my observations were right all along."

Sapphire tilted her head, perplexed at his reply. "Eh? Ya mean that—" She looked into his eyes and saw the answer. Her eyes then became as large as a dinner plate. "Our Pokemon like each other?!"

Ruby laughed. Her reaction was so cute! He couldn't help himself! "It's just my hunch. I thought you knew?"

Sapphire shook her head, a slight tinge of disappointment shrouded in her eyes. "I know Kiruru likes Ruru but I didn't know he likes her  _that_  way."

"Well," Ruby held her hands tighter, biting his lip. His lips formed a thin line. "Whatever happens, we'll raise their child together." He then removed his hand on hers and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. His smile returned. "Okay?" he reassured, before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Sapphire blushed at that, and gently grasped his hand. She just nodded.  _Together_. She liked the sound of that.

"Awww," the old man cooed, coming into the scene while holding a Pokemon Egg Container. Inside of it was an egg with green spots splattered all over it, as if it was a child's painted canvass. "Who knew that the Gallade's and the Gardevoir's trainers are also in love? You two will make great foster parents for this baby Pokemon." He chuckled while handling the egg to Sapphire.

Sapphire was speechless and dumbfounded. She just received the egg from the man then hid her face behind it. She just hoped she could hide the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"T-Thank you, sir," Ruby responded, trying not to stutter. He gently bowed at the man and returned to intertwine his hand on Sapphire's. Slowly, they left the Pokemon Daycare, but stopped when the old man called them again.

"Aren't you two gonna get your Pokemon too?"

Ruby bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. He totally forgot about that.

* * *

 

Sapphire held the egg closer to her chest as she breathed slowly. She observed it for a few moments, before wrapping a blanket around it and placing it back into the container. She stood up from her bed and approached Ruby, who was speaking to her Gallade. Ruru, Ruby's Gardevoir, was behind the two males. She was looking at them with an awkward smile on her face.

Sapphire just giggled at this and approached the Gardevoir. She placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Ruru smiled back and nodded at Sapphire.

"What you did may have brought a smile on our faces but it's still reckless. You should think first before—"

Sapphire sighed at this. She then stood between Ruby and Kiruru. "Ruby," She placed a hand on his chest, stopping her boyfriend. She gave him a look—the look that Ruby knew too well he couldn't resist to fight back.

To be fair, Sapphire looked so cute and intimidating that he couldn't help but concede. He may love Sapphire a lot, but angering her was like committing suicide.

"'Tis alright. Ruru and Kiruru are just Pokemon. I'm sure they didn't mean it," she explained.

"But Sapph," Ruby sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What if they did it again? I don't want to separate their child from them. One is enough; two is too much."

"I know," Her fingers curled in his shirt. "Kiruru will be more careful. I'll make sure he will."

"Not just Kiruru," Ruby muttered and looked at his Gardevoir. Ruru's eyes widened at that.

"Ruby," Sapphire gently pushed him away from the Pokemon, and stopped when Ruby managed to sit on her bed. "They won't; I assure ya. They're just Pokemon, 'kay?"

Her boyfriend breathed and looked into the deep pools of her eyes. He could see she was both serious and understanding in this situation. "Alright," he gave in, but before Sapphire could turn around to face their Pokemon, he pulled her down on his lap, making her sit on it. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck. "So if our Pokemon did it, then I guess it's okay for us as well."

Instead of Sapphire burying her head in his chest as he expected, he received a punch on it. His face twisted in pain, but his hold on her didn't budge.

"We're not even married yet!"

Her response made him forget about his aching chest.

"O-Oh," He smirked and removed his head on the crook of her neck. Their faces were now inches apart. He could feel her warm breathing colliding with his, and it was a soothing feeling. "So that means we  _will_  get married in the future."

This took her off-guard. She didn't realize what she just said until she saw that smug reaction of his. "D-Don't change the subject! Ya were the one who said such things!"

"But you said ' _yet_ ', so that means there  _is_  a possibility."

"S-Shut up! I wasn't thinkin' clearly, 'kay?"

"No, I'm pretty sure you meant what you said." He continued smirking. He was starting to like this 'talk'.

Sapphire grumbled and folded her arms across her chest. She jerked her head away from him and pouted. "If ya weren't so good lookin', I would've punched your face," she mumbled then blushed again. She really needed to think her words next time.

Ruby just laughed and pulled her closer. Her cheeks were now pressed against his. "And you're very beautiful too, my love."

"S-Stop changin' the subject!"

"But you're the one who's okay with Ruru and Kiruru being—"

"There are limits, ya silly!"

"But you said they're just Pokemon!"

Ruru and Kiruru just looked at each other then back to their trainers. It was always entertaining to watch them bicker playfully. Sapphire was always too flustered (and sometimes in denial) to admit such things while Ruby just loved to tease her about it. Despite being scolded, though, they placed their faith in their trainers; they knew they would take good care of their child.

* * *

 

It was an ordinary day; the sun was shining brightly and the wind was cool enough to fight the heat.

Ruby and Sapphire were in their shared secret base somewhere in Route 101. At first, Sapphire was just relaxing after her little workout earlier while Ruby was knitting a scarf for the soon-to-be newborn baby Ralts, but Ruby stopped and packed his sewing kit. Before Sapphire knew it, her boyfriend was laying beside her. She bit her lip as she observed him. His eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face. He looked peaceful, and she couldn't help but smile as well.

"We haven't talked about our child's name," Ruby spoke out of the blue, making Sapphire's cheeks heat up. He meant the Ralts, right? "Should we mix Ruru and Kiruru's names or should we come up with something else?"

Sapphire mentally sighed at that. If he was talking about their actual child in the future, then she didn't know how she could handle the intense Bug Pokemon forming in her stomach.

"But if we mix Ruru and Kiruru, it'll just be called 'Kirurururu', which is very repetitive. We could call it 'Ru', though." Ruby sat up and turned to examine his girlfriend. "What do you think, Sapph?" His eyes widened. "Sapph?"

Sapphire was holding the egg without its container. She was frantically looking for any cloth to wrap around it. Ruby could see the panic in her eyes; she didn't know what to do. Neither of them had enough knowledge when it comes to hatching a Pokemon Egg, after all.

Professor Birch did tell them to consult their senior Gold about it, since he was the so-called expert, but Ruby declined. He didn't want Gold to 'badly influence' his Pokemon's child.

"Ruby," Sapphire called, snapping Ruby out of his thoughts. "I think it's hatchin'."

Ruby's eyes widened in shock. He grabbed his backpack and took the scarf out. Despite that it wasn't finished yet, he needed to show this newborn baby Ralts how much he loves it. He did admit that scolding Ruru and Kiruru wasn't such a good idea; they were just Pokemon, after all.

The egg cracked. Their hearts thumped wildly as they both waited for the Pokemon to come out of it. It continued to make bigger cracks, rushing their adrenaline even further. Sapphire assisted it and gently removed the eggshells around it. After several moments, a light came out from the egg, blinding the couple. They closed their eyes until the place wasn't too bright then blinked.

Something moved in Sapphire's arms. She looked at it and saw a baby Ralts snuggling in her chest. It wasn't just a regular Ralts, though; its head was colored light blue instead of the usual green.

Sapphire read her father's data book one time, and she knew that Ruru and Kiruru's child was a shiny Ralts. Her lips slowly curved into a smile at that. She gently held the shiny Ralts closer but made sure it felt comfortable in her embrace. "Welcome to the family, Ru!"

Ruby couldn't help but smile at this. He sat beside Sapphire and hugged her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at the shiny baby Ralts she was holding. It was beautiful. No words could express how perfect it looked.

"Isn't she beautiful, Ruby?" Sapphire asked and turned around to face him. She didn't notice how close his face was, for she was too busy grinning at the baby Pokemon in her arms. "I-I really like your name suggestion earlier. We should call her 'Ru' if it's okay with ya."

Ruby took a deep breath and pecked her lips, then pressed his cheeks on hers. "Ru is a beautiful name. We should."

The shiny Ralts snuggled closer to Sapphire as it breathed slowly. The couple could only tell that it had fallen asleep.

Sapphire quietly giggled at this. "We should bring out its  _real_  parents now. I bet Ruru and Kiruru want to see their child so bad."

Ruby smiled. "Good idea," He then grabbed two Poke Balls from his and Sapphire's bags and quietly sent out Ruru and Kiruru.

The Gallade and the Gardevoir both had a smile on their faces as they watched their child snuggle with Sapphire. The ordinary day they had turned out to be quite extraordinary, all because of the new life they've seen.

And Ruby swore he would dedicate himself in taking care of this shiny baby Ralts with Sapphire.

* * *

 

Ruby took a deep breath as he held the kitchen spoon. He looked at the Oran Berry porridge in the small pot.

It had been months since Ru hatched from the egg, and every day was filled with joy and laughter. Ru may be a handful to take care of, but he and Sapphire managed to give Ru all the love and attention they could provide. Ru may be a Pokemon, but they treated Ru more like a human baby than a baby Pokemon. He was starting to wonder what would Ru want to do in the future. He wanted the Pokemon to choose among Pokemon Battling, Pokemon Contests or maybe just help Professor Birch with his fieldwork research.

"Don't put too much sugar in there," Sapphire reminded, who was standing right beside him.

Ruby chuckled and took a quick peck on her cheeks. "You're the porridge expert here. Anything else?"

Sapphire pouted. She bent down and carried Ru in her arms. Ru looked at the porridge in the pot as her mouth started watering. "I would if ya take care of Ru here."

Ruby chuckled again as one arm snaked around her waist. "You're starting to sound like Ru's mom."

Sapphire cheeks heat up. She turned around, much to Ru's dismay. Now Ru was forced to stare at the wall. "Then who are ya? Ru's dad?"

"As long as you're the mom then I'll surely be the dad," Ruby responded as a smirk curved in his lips. He received a punch at that (with his face screeching in pain), as he watched her stomped away from him. He sighed and continued stirring the porridge until it was ready. He turned off the heat and placed the hot porridge in three bowls.

"Hey," Sapphire called and hugged him from behind, her hands gripping his chest. "I'm sorry for punchin' ya earlier..."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it," Ruby took a deep breath and removed her hands on his chest. Sapphire wondered why but her eyes widened when she felt his lips pressed against hers. She returned the kiss, but gently pulled away after several seconds.

"Not now. Ru is still awake," she quipped, gently pulling herself from him.

Ruby bobbed his head and grabbed one bowl of porridge from the kitchen counter. "Maybe we should let Ruru and Kiruru take care of their child—even for a day."

"They'll still ask for our help if that happens," Sapphire went to the living room and sat beside Ru. Ruby sat beside her on the couch and placed the bowl on the small table.

Ru was watching an animated TV show that Silver and Diamond loved, and based on Ru's reaction, the shiny Ralts seemed to love it as well.

"That's true. We can't ask our parents either." Ruby folded his arms across his chest. He watched Sapphire feed Ru.

"Open wide, Ru," Sapphire called the shiny Ralts. Ru turned around and happily took a spoonful of porridge. Her horn glowed, indicating that she was happy. "Yeah. Not that I think my dad is a bad parent, but he's clumsy. He'll just bury himself with work and let Ru roam around the place."

Ruby couldn't help but chuckle. "Did that explain why you started wearing leaf clothing?"

Sapphire shot him a glare while he just gulped. He didn't even say anything bad about it! He saw her sigh as Ru tried to stretch her little arms to grab the spoon from his girlfriend. She saw this and just dipped the spoon into the bowlful of porridge.

"Yer parents just came home from their vacation," she continued. "Wally is in Alola. Which left us with..."

"Emerald," Ruby and Sapphire said at once while Ru tilted her head, gazing at her foster parents.

Ruby and Sapphire smiled. She scooped another spoonful of porridge and gently blew it to remove the excess heat. Ru jumped on the couch and held onto Sapphire's arm, pretending it was an Aipom bar in a playground.

Ruby saw this and tried to reach for Ru just to make sure she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. Sapphire stopped him by shaking her head, however. "Ya can blame me for that. Ru did see me hangin' on a tree once."

Ruby sighed and kissed her cheek. He grabbed his Pokegear. "I'll call Emerald. Ru," He looked at the shiny Ralts while she gently dropped herself on the couch. "Be careful, okay? Sapphire is an expert in climbing trees and you're not. Well, not yet, so be careful."

Ru just nodded at her foster father. She then turned her attention to her foster mother and ate another spoonful of porridge. She clapped her hands while Sapphire's smile converted into a grin.

"Ya like it, don'tcha?"

Ru happily bobbed her head.

"Just don't eat too much of it. It's healthy but ya know; too much ain't a good thing."

Ru had no idea what her foster mother was saying, but she continued clapping her hand as she finished the porridge.

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

"You want me to  _what_?" Emerald asked, as his mouth slowly fell agape.

"You're just gonna take care of Ru," Ruby repeated and approached Sapphire. He kissed her cheek before receiving Ru's Poke Ball. He later handed it to Emerald.

"Hold on a second," Emerald raised his hands. "Who's Ru? And why me?"

"Ru is Kiruru and Ruru's child. We've been takin' care of the little guy for months now and Ruby and I decided that we need at least a week break from all of this." Sapphire explained and sat beside Ruby on the couch.

Emerald's eyes widened. " _Your_  Gardevoir and  _your_  Gallade had a child?" The couple nodded at the Calmer. He placed a hand on his forehead, sinking all of the information. He never expected that Ruby's and Sapphire's Pokemon like each other  _that_  way. "I think I needed time to sink this all in. I thought you two are the only lovebirds I know."

"I-It was sudden," Sapphire replied awkwardly. "But we trust ya, Emerald! Please take care of our child."

Emerald rose an eyebrow. " _Your_  child?"

Sapphire blushed at that. She didn't mean for it to sound like that!

"Ru is also like our child, so please take care of Ru. My mom promised to cook something for you in exchange." Ruby added.

_Can I be paid with cash instead?_  Emerald thought and breathed. "Fine. But I still suggest that you should've asked Gold for this."

" _NO_!" Ruby quickly said then coughed. "No, not Gold. I don't want anyone to have a bad influence on Ru."

"Yeah,  _suuure_ ," Emerald replied sarcastically. He grabbed the Poke Ball and sent Ru out. The shiny Ralts was wearing a purple scarf around her neck. She greeted him with a smile. "Now you two should leave before I change my mind."

"Yay!" Sapphire beamed. She hugged Emerald (which the Calmer blushed from surprise) and then Ru. She patted their heads. "Be nice to each other!"

Emerald just nodded and folded his arms across his chest. He watched Ruby and Sapphire leave the Trick Master's house. He groaned and held Ru's hand. "Come on."

The horn on Ru's head glowed. She smiled and followed Emerald. Ru was ready to meet her extended family.


	2. Adventures in the Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHH I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS FIC SFJHSDFJKD
> 
> Anyway, here's part 2 :D

* * *

Sapphire stopped stirring the porridge in the pot once she felt something tugging her apron. She tucked a loose hair behind her ear and looked down. She saw Ru, the shiny Ralts, on her left feet. She had a smile on her face and was still wearing the purple scarf Ruby had knitted for her. She giggled and carried the shiny Ralts with her left arm while her other arm stirred the porridge. "This'll be done soon, Ru. Be patient."

Ru just tilted her head. She watched her foster mother cook one of her favourite meals.

Months had passed since Ru hatched from the egg, and before Ruby and Sapphire knew it, Christmas would soon arrive. The Charmer and the Conqueror treated Ru more than their Pokemon; Ru is like their child and they are her foster parents.

For Ru's first Christmas, the couple decided to celebrate it the way they celebrate the day; they would have Christmas dinner, exchange gifts and the traditional Christmas stories. It was a good plan until their senior Pokedex Holder, Blue, decided to throw a Christmas party and personally invited Ruby and Sapphire into her newly built house in Pallet Town.

Ruby and Sapphire didn't want to reject their senior's offer so they agreed to go to Kanto and stay there for a few days. They arrived in Kanto yesterday and they were staying in a hotel in Celadon City.

Ru and Sapphire were surprised to experience snow in the Kanto Region. Hoenn is a tropical region, so they didn't experience snow. Ruby was kind enough to make winter outfits for her and Ru to warm themselves up from the cold. They didn't get to go outside yet, however, since they just arrived in Kanto last night. Sapphire did plan to tell Ruby that she wanted to go outdoors and experience snow with Ru.

Sapphire snapped out of her thoughts when Ru budged on her arm. She turned around only to meet Ruby's face in a completely close proximity. Her cheeks flushed as she removed her grip on the wooden spoon.

"Morning," Ruby greeted. He patted Ru's head and pecked Sapphire's lips.

"M-Mornin'," Sapphire choked and immediately turned around to stir the porridge.

Ruby just chuckled at this and wrapped his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in her hair. Sapphire still smelled amazing despite they just woke up. "Are we having porridge for breakfast?"

"Y-Yeah," Sapphire replied, still stirring the porridge.

Ru tilted its head and looked at Ruby then Sapphire. She was wondering why her foster mother is blushing every time her foster father was this close to her. Did her foster father have a disease that only affected her foster mom?

"Oh, and I've received Blue's text message," Ruby removed his arms around her. He patted Ru's head again before grabbing bowls from the container.

"What did she say?" Sapphire turned off the heat on the electric stove. She then placed Ru on a baby chair. She patted the shiny Ralts' head before pouring the porridge in the bowl.

"She said she'll pick us up at six. That gives us enough time to explore Celadon City." He stopped and took a seat next to her. He smiled as his chest suddenly became warmer when he saw Sapphire spoon-feeding Ru. "What do you think?"

Sapphire grabbed another spoonful of porridge and blew it gently. She furrowed her eyebrows. "To be honest, I'm still kinda tired with all the travelin' last night."

"We could stay in the hotel all day if you wanna," Ruby suggested. He watched Ru reached her hand to tap Sapphire's.

Sapphire giggled and grabbed a handkerchief to clean Ru's cheeks. "Take it easy, Ru. I have my own porridge."

Watching Sapphire interact with Ru was enough to make Ruby relaxed and happy. Sapphire may be Ru's foster mother but she acts like the real mother compared to Ruru. Well, to be fair, Ruru and Sapphire did share their moments when it comes to taking care of Ru. But Sapphire is more active compared to Ruru.

"Anyway," Sapphire continued. "I don't think stayin' here all day is gonna work. Ru will get bored."

Ruby breathed, nodding along the way. She was right, though. Ru is like an active six-year-old; she could never stay still in one place.

"I was thinkin' of goin' outside to play in the snow," Sapphire sheepishly suggested. She grinned to cover the embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

Ruby's eyes widened. "What?"

* * *

 

"WOOHOO!" Sapphire screamed as she threw her arms in the air. She ran as fast as she could before leaning down on the ground. She decreased her pace as her gloved hands smacked the snowy ground. She tumbled in the air before cannonballing into the huge pile of snow.

Ruby's face twisted; his lips frowned as he closes his eyes just in case some excess snow would hit his face. Ru, who was in his arms, smiled and tried to remove herself from Ruby's grasp. Ruby felt this and held Ru tighter. "No, Ru," he warned as Ru lowered her head. "You're too young for those and the snow is wet...and cold. It looks fun but it's messy."

Ru looked at her foster father and tilted her head. One hand was on her chin.

Ruby just sighed. Ru reached her arms to catch Ruby's breath. "It's dangerous, okay? Let your mom..." He stopped for a moment before shaking his head. Did he just tell Ru that Sapphire is 'her mom'? "Just let Sapphire do this, okay?"

"THAT WAS FUN!" Sapphire yelled and popped her head out of the snow. She slid down from the top pile and stopped in front of Ruby. She stood up with a smile on her face.

Ruby shook his head. He held Ru on his left arm while his right hand removed the excess snow on Sapphire's clothes and face. He sighed when he reached her hair. "I told you; snow may be beautiful but there's always a downside of it."

Sapphire pouted at that. "But television makes it look fun and magical!"

"Well, that's TV for you. They don't tell you everything," Ruby dusted off another snow from her hair using her hat. Once he finished, he returned her hat back and tucked a loose hair behind her ear with a smile.

Ru was watching them the entire time. Her eyes were sparkling with curiosity; she didn't know what exactly they were arguing or talking about but it was fascinating to observe them.

"Just be careful, okay?" Ruby gently warned and kissed her cheek. He suddenly felt warm because of that.

"I will, but," Sapphire lowered herself and met Ru's eye level. She smiled at her foster daughter and reached her hands out. "Come on, Ru. Let's go play in the snow!"

'Play' was the keyword Ru couldn't resist. Ru immediately let out a cry, surprising Ruby and Sapphire before squirming out of Ruby's grasp. Ruby's eyes widened at this and gently handed Ru to Sapphire.

"Be careful, Ru. You might fall, and we all know that—"

"Snow is wet and cold; we know," Sapphire said. Ru was just smiling in her arms. "I don't understand why ya hate snow. It may have its negative effects but can we just have fun?"

Ruby took a deep breath. "Snow messes up my clothes," he muttered.

This didn't surprise Sapphire, however. She just ignored it, rolled her eyes and gently let Ru's feet touch the snow.

Ru was surprised to feel such immense coldness in her feet just by touching the ground. She immediately shivered and buried herself in Sapphire's chest. Sapphire giggled at this and hugged Ru. She swayed her body sideways and gently patted Ru's head, hoping to make the shiny Ralts calm down.

Ruby observed this and his heart thumped wildly. He could feel tears forming in his eyes. He never knew Sapphire could be a gentle and caring mother until Ru became their responsibility. It's such a beautiful and heartwarming sight.

"There, there, Ru," Sapphire spoke gently and calmly; just how a mother comforts her child. "It's alright. Ya can always stay in my arms as we play in the snow."

Ruby pushed his lower lip as his lower teeth chewed it. His heartbeat increased its pace. He couldn't handle how cute and heartwarming this is. He suddenly had the urge to bend his left knee and hold Sapphire's hand to ask her hand for marriage. He immediately shook his head at that as his cheeks flushed. He placed his gloved hand on his mouth, hoping to cover his steaming cheeks.

It's true that Ruby wanted to marry Sapphire in the future, but he felt like they weren't ready for marriage yet. Moreover, they were just twenty-one; they're still too young for marriage.

"Are ya okay, Ru?" Sapphire asked once Ru removed her head on her foster mother's chest. Ru scanned the area and tugged on Sapphire's winter coat. Sapphire didn't understand what Ru was trying to say, however.

Ru may be a Psychic-type Pokemon, but communicating is still a tough task for her. Instead of communicating telepathically, Ru uses body language to transmit her message with everyone. The only one exempted with this is Ru's father, Kiruru the Gallade. Both were quiet types but they could communicate with ease, much to everyone's surprise.

"Ruby, do ya know what Ru's tryin' to say?" she asked her boyfriend as Ru continued tugging her shirt.

Ruby stared at Ru and placed a hand on his chin, thinking. He bit his lip then later shook his head. "Sapph, I think we need Kiruru on this one. I can't tell if Ru wants to go back to our hotel room or wants to go to that slide...or Aipom bars."

"Wait," Sapphire looked at Ru again. Ru smiled at her foster mother and held her feet with one hand while the other was tugging her winter coat. Sapphire tilted her head. Ru may still struggle in communicating but she always found the shiny Ralts' gesture cute. If she weren't overprotective with Ru, she would continue hugging and squeezing the adorable Pokemon. Then and there, something clicked on Sapphire's head. "Ya want somethin' warm on your feet? Like boots?"

Ru smiled and held her hands together, making a prayer gesture. She bobbed her head.

"Ruby!" Sapphire called her boyfriend.

"Already got you, love," Ruby winked at her, making Sapphire blush, and grabbed a pair of purple colored baby shoes that he knitted. He showed them to Ru while the shiny Ralts looked curiously. Her mouth slowly opened as it observed the things her foster father was holding.

Sapphire giggled. "You're always one step ahead."

Ruby smiled back at her. "I always have to be prepared for my family."

Hearing that brought heat on Sapphire's cheeks. Did he just say she is a part of his family? She was speechless just by knowing that. It was so nice of Ruby to consider her as part of his family. Or was he referring to Ru? Before Sapphire could continue overthinking, she felt Ruby's warm lips gently pressed against her forehead. Her heart raced faster at this as she bit her lip.

"And I'm not just referring to Ru; you're part of it as well. You always are."

Sapphire just coughed and closed her eyes. She held Ru tightly as her blush deepened. Did he just read her mind?

Ruby just chuckled and handed one shoe to Ru. Ru was enthusiastic and clapped her hands. She watched her foster father placed the knitted shoes in her feet.

"There," Ruby backed off a bit and observed the shoes Ru was wearing. It looked alright and it fit perfectly into Ru's feet. He just hoped it would be warm enough to let Ru walk in the snow.

"Y-Ya feel okay, Ru?" Sapphire asked the shiny Ralts in her arms while Ru just nodded happily. Sapphire grinned at her foster child and knelt down. She slowly removed her arms around Ru.

Ru was curious; she liked it whenever her foster mother's arms were around her. It made her feel safe and comfortable. But now that she let go of her hold around her, she was anxious if she could survive walking through the white ground.

"Ya want me to hold your hand?"

Ru looked up and saw her foster mother smiling widely at her. Ru blushed at this and shyly nodded her hand. Sapphire gently held Ru's hand as Ru took a deep breath. The shiny Ralts started moving her feet. It was odd walking on these things in her feet, but it felt soft and warm at once. Once she walked past Sapphire's lap, Ru took a step into the snow. Ru immediately removed her feet and hugged Sapphire's hand, shivering in fear.

Sapphire gently squeezed Ru's hand, however. Ru looked up again. She saw both of her foster parents smiling at her. She was surprised to feel another soft and warm thing wrapping her other hand and as she turned to look at it, she saw a blue-colored gloved holding her hand. She followed its source and saw it was her foster father holding it. She bit her lip and took another deep breath. She felt safer now both of her foster parents were holding her hand.

Ru took another step into the snow, but this time, she continued taking steps through it. She moved one leg forward then another slowly. A smile slowly lit up her face as she continued walking at a fast pace. Ruby and Sapphire tried keeping up with the shiny Ralts.

Ru turned to look at her parents and smiled. She was so happy that she could finally walk into the white ground without getting her feet frozen. The texture of the white ground felt squishy and she could feel her feet were getting wet the longer she walked into it. She stopped in her tracks to catch her breath. She managed to walk several steps from where she began. But despite that, she already felt accomplished.

"Good job, Ru!" Sapphire exclaimed. She grabbed Ru and lifted her up. She twirled the shiny Ralts in the air as she giggled. She stopped in her tracks and landed her back on Ruby's chest. "I'm so happy for ya! Ya walked through the snow!"

Ruby chuckled at this and wrapped his arms around Sapphire. He kissed her cheek then patted Ru's head. "Good job, Ru. You should tell that to your parents. They would love to hear it."

Ru immediately bobbed her head. She tugged Sapphire's winter coat and told her foster mother to bring her down.

Sapphire giggled at this let Ru down. "So, what do ya wanna do now, Ru?"

* * *

 

"Just tell me if Ru needs something," Ruby instructed while Ruru and Kiruru just nodded. He placed a hand on his chin. "And don't barge into the room. Knock first." He looked at Kiruru who was sweating and had an apologetic look on his face.

There was one time where Kiruru barged into Sapphire's room without knocking and he saw his trainer kissing Ruru's trainer. He tried to call them but all he did was to wave his hands in the air until Ruby and Sapphire slowly pull away from their kiss. Sapphire was flustered when she saw Kiruru right beside them and yelled at him. Ruby thankfully stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist and just told Kiruru to knock next time. Kiruru was relieved that he didn't feel his trainer's wrath. He owed his life to Ruby.

"And if you need to cook, just—"

"Ruby," Sapphire intervened and placed a hand on his chest. "Ruru and Kiruru can take care of their own child. It's fine."

Ruby just sighed at this and held Sapphire's hand. "Alright, but remember to just knock next time."

"And we better remember to  _lock_  the door this time," Sapphire muttered while blushing.

Ruby heard this and blushed as well. He coughed. "Right," He squeezed Sapphire's hand. "Just knock on the door if you need us," he told Ruru and Kiruru one more time before taking Sapphire to their own room. Once they're inside, he made sure to lock the door. He released a sigh and leaned his back on the door while Sapphire just sat on the bed.

"We finally have some time alone," Ruby mumbled. He looked at the doorknob again, making sure it was locked, before jumping on the bed. He laid down and spread his arms wide. The bed bounced at this and Sapphire just followed. She gently laid her head on his right arm before turning around to look at him. Ruby noticed this and turned to left. His left hand caressed her cheek as a smile lit upon his face.

It's not that he didn't like spending time with Ru, but he just wanted some time alone with Sapphire. Ru seemed to be still full of energy after playing in the snow with them, and thankfully, he was quick enough to suggest that Ru should tell what she experienced with her parents. Ruru and Kiruru seemed interested and the family were all warm and talking to each other in the other room.

"Are you tired?" he asked and stopped caressing her cheeks. He moved closer and pecked her lips. He saw her blush deepened further and he chuckled at that.

"Honestly," Sapphire bit her lip. She held his hand and squeezed it. "Not really. I guess I'm just like Ru as well."

Ruby's smile converted into a smirk, and Sapphire knew what was he thinking already. She just pouted at that.

"You're tempting me."

Ruby laughed triumphantly. "I didn't even say anything!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes. She placed her hands on his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt. She pulled him closer and pressed her soft lips against his. This caught Ruby off guard; his eyes widened at first but he slowly melted into the kiss. He slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss with the same passion and enthusiasm.

Ruby couldn't help but smile and pull her closer as their kiss deepened. He could tell that Sapphire also wanted some time alone and kiss him. He suddenly felt prideful just by thinking about it. He loves Sapphire so much. Observing her relationship with Ru just made him more thrilled to spend the rest of his life with her, and hopefully, if they were blessed and have the chance, start a family together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to change "kissing Ruru's trainer" to "making out with Ruru's trainer" and since I now know its differences, I don't wanna scar Kiruru (even if he did have a child with Ruru). Ah, it's funny. I can't stop laughing. I love my work so much! XD
> 
> Yes, snow in August. I haven't experienced snow so one can dream. ovo
> 
> It's mine and iro's headcanon that Sapphire can cook so if you dislike it, don't read or comment.


	3. Uncle Emerald!

* * *

"Alright," Emerald grabbed the small notebook Ruby gave to him and opened it. "So, your name is Ru, right?"

Ru clasped her hands together and bobbed her head. A smile slowly lit up on her face. It was odd that she didn't need to look up just to get her uncle Emerald's attention. In fact, he even placed Ru on the table so she can freely walk around it. Her foster parents never let her walk around the table, especially on the kitchen counter. Her foster father said something about getting the table dirty while her foster mother mentioned sharp things like a...thinga-ma-something...

She couldn't remember the name of certain furniture (if it is one)...

"Crap," Emerald muttered. A few moments later, he realized what he just said. He coughed and looked at Ru, who seemed to be intrigued at him. He sighed. He should stop muttering words whenever he was pissed or did something wrong. He didn't want to be a 'bad influence' to the shiny Ralts after all. "I mean," He gulped and dropped the notebook.

He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed Ru, slowly hopping off the chair. Ru is just a child and he had experiences with children, mostly because of the orphanage Crystal was working at. "Alright, Ru."

He gently placed Ru on the ground and sat on the floor. He folded his arms across his chest and stared at Ru. "I'm pretty sure you're not picky when it comes to activities, right?"

Ru tilted her head while looking at her uncle curiously. What exactly is an 'activity'?

Emerald bit his lip, his hand running through his hair. He furrowed his eyebrows. Could this Pokemon just use its psychic powers to speak? Better yet, could it let out a cry just so he could judge from its tone if it was happy or not? Ruby and Sapphire were certainly not kidding when they said Ru wasn't that good at communicating. He sighed.

"Listen, Ru," His arms returned to cross at his chest. "I know your parents already told me that you're not good at communicating but a simple nod or smile or even a cry will help a lot," he explained slowly, hoping the shiny Pokemon would understand.

Moments passed since Emerald told his concerns and Ru could only stare and smile at him.

Emerald was confused; he couldn't tell if Ru understood what he said or not. But one thing is certain, this Pokemon was definitely a jolly one. Maybe it's a jolly-natured Pokemon? Ruby never mentioned if Ru was one. He made a mental note to ask Ruby regarding that. "Right," He rubbed his forehead.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Emerald rose an eyebrow. He watched Ru tried to move the pawn using its psychic powers. It did work, nonetheless, but it only moved a centimeter or less from the chessboard. He sighed, leaning his back on the chair with a pout on his face.

He really had nothing else today other than taking care of Ru. He was too lazy to go outside, so he decided to just let himself and Ru stay at the Trick Master's house. The Trick Master wasn't around for the day, so he and Ru have the house all to themselves.

The first activity Emerald thought of was to play chess with Ru. He explained every chess piece to the shiny Ralts, of course, and all Ru did is to stare or grab it, then show it to him. He had to admit that it was cute, but did Ru even understand what he said?

Based on their gameplay, it seemed like Ru understood nothing. He explained it to her again, slowly this time, but Ru grabbed the chess piece and tried to use Psychic to move it.

The pawn just levitated then fell on the chessboard. Ru tried again and the same thing happened. He didn't know how long Ru was trying to move the chess pieces, though, and it was tiring the heck out of him. He now felt sleepy because of this.

Another chess piece fell and Emerald just let out another sigh. Why were Ruby and Sapphire even treat this Pokemon like a normal human child? Sure, he liked Pokemon but could the lovebirds just let Ru's  _real_  parents take care of it?

A tap on his shoulder surprised him, making him jolt forward from his seat. "What the?" He stopped to scan his surroundings. "Ru?" he called, eyes still wandering around the living room.

Where did that Pokemon go? There was no way Ru would just hop down her chair easily. She could either use her psychic powers to lift herself down or whatever method she uses to communicate. He gulped.

_Oh no._

Did Ru actually get ahold of her psychic powers this time?

Another tap came from his shoulder. He turned to his side and saw Ru floating right in front of him. His eyes widened at that. Ru is hovering in the air with a pink aura surrounding her. Her scarf was thankfully still around her neck (because Emerald knew Ruby would freak out if that scarf ever gets dirty).

"Ru, what the hell?!" Emerald exclaimed and tried to grab her, only for Ru to back off. His face fell flat on the floor. "Ouch."

* * *

 

"Arceus cursed me with this babysitting job," Emerald muttered and placed Ru on the couch. He stood in front of the shiny Ralts with an irked face and his arms folded on his chest. "Ru," he called and Ru stopped using her psychic on herself and dropped on the sofa. She smiled at her uncle. "You don't use that on yourself and just have fun with it. This is not my house and if you broke something,  _I_  have to pay for it!"

Ru sunk into the couch, shivering in fear. She didn't like it when people yell.

Emerald sighed then rubbed his forehead. "Dangit," he mumbled. He forgot that this was Ruby and Sapphire's 'baby', so he couldn't just be mean when it came to disciplining it as he does with the children at the orphanage. "Sorry, Ru. I'm just pissed."

Ru tilted her head. What does 'pissed' mean?

Emerald took a deep breath. "You're allowed to use psychic on yourself, but use it to defend yourself and not cause chaos. Now come on," He went to the bookshelf to grab some books, hoping telling nursery rhymes or stories would entertain the baby Pokemon. He grabbed at least three books: the Alolan Ninetales Queen, the Little Brionne, and Decidueye Potter.

He just hoped that these books would be enough to entertain Ru and let her cause less trouble because he didn't want to catch her again when she levitated at a distance he couldn't reach. Thankfully, he had the Trick Master's inventions to help him grab Ru.

"Alright, Ru," Emerald turned around and placed the books on the table. "Which one would you like to read first?"

Ru wasn't paying attention to the books, however. She was too busy looking at the notebook inside Emerald's bag. Emerald noticed this and sighed, grabbing it.

"No, not my bag," he said, zipping it closed. He then placed his bag on the table. "My bag has nothing to offer; these three books will do." He grabbed one book and showed it to Ru. "See?" He showed the cover of the first book of 'Decidueye Potter' which illustrated a Rowlet curiously looking around the train station. There was also a train behind the Rowlet that said 'Pokewarts Express'.

Ru just looked at the book for a few seconds before looking at Emerald's bag. The Calmer just sighed at this as his eyebrows furrowed. He still didn't understand what this Pokemon was trying to say. But, it did look happy looking at his bag.

Giving up, Emerald opened his bag and grabbed his notebook. He placed it on the table and Ru immediately used its psychic powers to land on the table. She grabbed the notebook and looked at with curiosity piquing in her eyes. She showed the blank blue-covered notebook to her uncle before looking back at it again. A smile lit up on her face at that.

Emerald pouted and also slanted his head to his left. Why is Ru so fascinated with his notebook? Wait...was that what Ru is trying to tell him? "Ru, do you want to read that?"

Ru smiled and nodded keenly.

Emerald just chuckled and sat beside her. He placed Ru on his lap as he opened his notebook. "It contains nothing but Pokemon habitats, though."

Ru inclined her head to her right, looking at the photograph. The picture showed Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald in the park. The three of them were smiling happily and Ru couldn't help but smile as well. She was now more curious about her uncle Emerald.

"Ah, not this," Emerald grabbed the photo and inserted it in the last page of his notebook, but before he could do that, Ru placed her hands on his arms, stopping him. He cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Ru pulled his arm and tried to grab the picture from him. He just sighed and showed it to Ru instead.

"It's just me with your parents" Emerald stated. He could feel himself smiling as he remembered the events that took place in the photograph. Ruby and Sapphire may not stop flirting with one another despite their denials, it was still a happy day. They had a picnic in the park and they all just talked about what was happening in their lives. Ruby and Sapphire were his friends, and he would always cherish his friendships with them for as long as he lives. "We just had a picnic in the park and your dad suggested that we should take a picture." He gave Ru the photo and Ru just looked at it with admiration glowing in her eyes.

Emerald couldn't help but chuckle at that. He couldn't help but admit that Ru is definitely cute. "Anyway, I'll show you the rest of my pictures with them."

Those words alone were enough to spark Ru's interest.

Emerald just smiled. "Alright, you ready?"

Ru nodded with a smile; she was born ready for this.

* * *

 

"Alright," Ruby threw his arms up, surrendering while letting out a chuckle. "I let my guard down."

Sapphire rolled her eyes; she knew it. "Don't let it happen to ya next time, alright?"

Ruby just smiled and linked their hands together. "I promise. Though, to be fair, I only let my guard down when I'm battling you."

That painted a blush on Sapphire's cheeks. Why was she  _still_  blushing at this if she already knew about it? She shook her head, knocking on the door three times. "Anyway," She coughed. "It's been fun. Let's do it again sometime."

"Definitely," Ruby smiled, pecking her cheeks. It did nothing but to deepen Sapphire's blush.

The door opened moments later and it revealed Emerald holding Ru's hand. His left hand is rubbing his left eye while Ru was yawning. The couple could only conclude that they managed to take a nap.

"Lucky that we're awake when you knocked," Emerald replied and opened the door widely. "You want something to eat? I think there's some soup in the kitchen."

Ruby and Sapphire just blinked, registering everything that had happened. Besides the cute image earlier, they couldn't help but be taken aback by Emerald's hospitality. Both were expecting that he would just give Ru then close the door without any word. But this...this was different and they liked it somehow.

"Well come in! This soup isn't gonna eat itself!" Emerald yelled from the kitchen, making Ruby and Sapphire chuckle.

"Alright! Hold yer Horseas!" Sapphire exclaimed before going inside the house with Ruby following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Alolan Ninetales Queen = The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen
> 
> The Little Brionne = The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen
> 
> Decidueye Potter is obviously Harry Potter (by JK Rowlings) XD
> 
> I'm sorry if it took a while to update, but this mini-series is finally finished! I hope you all enjoyed it :D

**Author's Note:**

> "Should we mix Ruru and Kiruru's names or should we come up with something else?" As someone whose name is literally a mix of their parents' names, that is a bad idea, Ruby. A very bad idea.
> 
> (Please correct me if a shiny Ralts is colored light blue instead of green. I don't trust my eyes hdgsjfds)
> 
> (And it's shiny because….why not? I'm no breeder so I don't know how this works bsdfhjs)
> 
> Iro sees Ru as a girl so I'm taking that. uwu
> 
> So yeah, this is left open and it seemed finished, but it's not. I did mention it's a 3-part one-shot mini-series so yeah. The next one? I'm working on it...
> 
> There's also a [ franticshipping discord server](https://discord.gg/J64jvG)! Feel free to join if you want to!
> 
> It's not mandatory, but if you like my work, feel free to drop me a coffee on ko-fi! (cap_cavern)


End file.
